Susan and the Stranger
by ATimeLord'sKitty
Summary: Susan is in a busy plaza when she is suddenly pick pocketed. She catches the perpetrator, finding she is not of this world, and a long way from home. (Oneshot)


She shuffled through the crowd of people, keeping her hands in her pockets which were stuffed with wallets. Her eyes were a bright yellow, her pupils tensing into slits as she calculated her next target. She had crashed onto this planet many months before and, not knowing how to communicate with anyone, was lost and all alone. She knew she needed money, she had to buy food (she had figured out quickly which earth foods were edible for her) and clothing. Her species was highly intelligent and telepathic through contact, giving her an advantage over most humans. One subtle touch and she knew where their wallet was kept and with her agility, wits, and small size she could easily swipe it. She spotted someone and eased up closer, slipping a hand into their pocket.

Susan tried to stay close to the Doctor, she really did. But it was just so hard to keep up with her Grandfather sometimes... despite this regeneration being so old, she found it hard to stay next to him. She found herself being pushed to the side, losing sight of Ian, Barbara and her Grandfather. Keeping an eye on the crowd for the tell-tale white hair, she suddenly felt a hand in her pocket. Shrieking slightly, she jumped back, meeting a pair of yellow eyes.

She stared upward, wallet in hand as the girl turned to face her. Her eyes flashed in alarm and she quickly stepped back. She let the wallet fall to the ground, eyes remaining on her as she moved back. She backed away with a slight limp, only barely noticeable as she prepared to run. She cursed herself silently in her native tongue for allowing herself to be caught in the act, it didn't happen often. But she had been out for hours and was tired, so she wasn't quite as accurate as she might have been a few hours previous

Susan thanked her Time Lady instincts, grabbing the girl's wrist. "I don't want to hurt you." she said quietly. "There's no need to use that kind of language either.

She instantly tried to pull away, eyes clenching shut in panic. It took her a moment to realize that she really heard what she thought she had. She opened her eyes, which were still bright. She looked the woman over, searching through her mind at te first chance she had. She had never accessed one quite like it before and it took quite a bit of effort. She had understood what the woman had said, which peaked her curiosity. In all the time he had been stuck on this planet she had never met anyone who she could understand, or who could understand her. Oblivious to the fact that the TARDIS was translating.

"You can keep the wallet." Susan said. She could see the pain this girl had been through, she had been kidnapped, and dropped here, and without friends for so long. "Would you like to come with me?" Susan asked, letting the wrist fall from her hand. "We can take you home." The girl could run now, could walk away and leave Susan by herself. Susan knew that.

She stepped back instinctively, clearly cautious and untrusting. She did not run, but simply stood in place, curious as to who she was and how she could understand her. She rubbed her wrist a bit, debating the question. Home, she was being offered a chance to go home. She had already accepted her fate of living out her days alone her on this planet. But now that might not be so. "Who are you... How can you speak with me?" She questioned. She lifted the wallet from the ground, sliding it into her pocket.

Susan grinned. feeling tears come to her eyes. "I'm not from here either. Unlike you though, I can't go home. Are you coming or not?"

The yellow eyed girl swallowed, then nodded.

So Susan took the girl's hand, spotting her Grandfather, who was now walking towards her with two teachers in tow. "Grandfather," she began, "I have a friend for you to meet." she squeezed the girl's hand. "I think we need to drop her off somewhere."

_Author's Note_

_I constructed this while on an Omegle site. It is a joint work, and unfortunately, the other person disconnected before I could get a name to credit. So, if you happen to be that person, thanks again!_


End file.
